


touch me as I burn (set us all alight)

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Disaster Steve Rogers, Bisexual Nat & Peggy, College, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, In fact everyone is Bi, Multi, Pining Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "It is you. Both of you. You're gorgeous. I mean you—" he motions to Peggy, then to Natasha. "And you—jeez.""Oh hush," Peggy says, then crooks her finger and beckons Steve to the bedroom with them.He's sure he's going to wake up any second now because there is no way he'd ever get this lucky.But it just keeps getting better.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	touch me as I burn (set us all alight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my best & favorite hoe! Hope you have a stupid good day and get spoiled lots and lots. Thank you for putting up with me! Love you!

Steve's been rooming with Natasha and Peggy for about six months. 

The thing about Nat and Peggy is that they are two ridiculously gorgeous women who are very into each other. 

And the thing about Steve is that he is insanely attracted to them both. He tries not to stare whenever they're close, especially not when they're with each other, and Natasha nuzzles her nose into Peggy's neck, definitely not when they're all watching movies, and Peggy's hand slips under the blanket. 

He's not a creep. And what he does in the torturous silence of his bedroom after the movie has ended, well that's his business. 

Tonight had been especially, well,  _ hard.  _ Nat had slowly started unzipping Peggy's hoodie, bit by bit until the full swell of her boob became visible. He heard them giggling now and again, glancing over in his direction to make sure he hadn't noticed.

But he fucking did. He noticed when Nat slipped her finger inside the hoodie to circle Peggy's nipple; he noticed the faint moan Peggy gave, he noticed Nat's other hand massaging under the blanket between Peggy's legs. 

They didn't say anything when he promptly excused himself under the ruse of meeting up with Sam; they probably think he's getting dressed right now, when in fact, he's jerking it so hard he's dizzy. 

Steve rolls his fist over the head of his cock and closes his eyes, he tries to reimagine the look on Peggy's face, her full lips parted and gasping silently, he imagines what it'll feel like slipping his dick in between those tits… fuck. And Nat… he pictures her boobs rubbing against Peggy's, his hand between both their legs… their hands…

"Ah, fuck!!" Steve comes blindingly hard, all over his chest and stomach, spurting out hot stringy blasts that rip right through him until he's twitchy and weak. 

He falls back on the bed, his pants shoved halfway down his thighs, t-shirt pushed up under his armpits, and breathes in deep. He hopes they didn't hear him moaning, but honestly, if they did, he doesn't think he can bring himself to care much right now. 

When he leaves his room, the two of them are lounging lazily red-cheeked on the couch. 

"Heading out, darling?" Peggy asks, craning her head back to look at him. 

His own cheeks flush hot, thinking about what he just did while thinking of them. "Uh, yeah, meeting Sam in a bit." which is a damn lie. Sam is with Bucky, probably doing their own scandalous things. 

"Send our love," Peg says, not bothering to pull up her hoodie's zipper. 

Nat grins at him, "Tell him to get off Barnes' ass once in a while and stop by."

"Will do." Steve gives them a quick two-fingered salute, gathers his things, and rushes out the door. 

He's such a goddamn idiot, where's he going to go now? Why didn't he just stay in his room? He decides to chance Sam's dorm anyway, maybe he gets lucky, and they're not halfway in each other's guts when he gets there. 

But they are. 

All he hears is the unmistakable slap of skin, faint grunting, and Bucky yelling at Sam to pull his hair. And yeah, that might not be something he ever wanted to hear his best friends doing, but it still gets his cock hard. Jesus, he's a mess, he's a complete and utter mess. 

Since he can't jerk it out here in the hallway, he rushes back to his own dorm. He doesn't really wish for the boner to go away, knowing Nat and Pegs will already be in bed. He might as well make good use of the situation. 

He crashes through the door, breathless now for some reason, and of course it's not that simple- Nat's straddled over Peggy's lap with her top off, and her bra pulled down under her tits. 

"Oh shit. Shit," Steve begins to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't know—" his cock gives a violent jerk when Nat gets up and tucks herself back in her bra. For some reason, she's grinning like the devil and looking at Peggy. 

"Woah, tiger," Natasha purrs, stalking closer slowly. Her sweatpants hang ridiculously low on her hips, and her red hair glints in the low light. Her eyes fall to the embarrassing tenting situation in his own sweats.

She stops just a few inches away, and Peggy comes up to join them. Her goddamn zipper is still down, and her boobs just about bulge out of the hoodie. 

"I… oh Jesus, I need to—Oh." he shuts his eyes, trying to will the boner away, but all he sees is them, and their bodies and their hair, and tits and they're so close he can smell them. Oh god. 

"Relax," Natasha says, and her palm comes to rest on Steve's chest, small and warm. He wants her hand somewhere else, goddammit. 

"You've got quite the situation there, sweetheart." Peggy reaches up too and slides her hand into his neck. It's not warm like Nat's, it's cool and grounding, probably because his whole body is blushing itself into another realm. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, look, I was over at Sam and Bucky's, and they were… you know, and I just— I didn't mean to." 

"Aw," Peggy says to Nat, "And here we thought it was because of us." 

"Bummer," Nat rasps out, her palm curves over Steve's pec.

His eyes shoot open, "What?" He's not sure if he's guilty or offended or about to shoot out in his boxers.

"Well, it's just that you've been _looking,_ Steven," Peggy sweeps her hand over his bicep, "We thought—" 

Natasha rubs over his other peck and squeezes, "We thought you had the hots for _us."_ then she shrugs and drops her hand, "Guess we were wrong, huh, babe?"

"Can't win them all, love." Peggy removes herself, too, following Nat to their bedroom. 

Steve's mind races way past the speed limit. Did he suffer a boner induced stroke?? Is this fucking happening?

"Wait!!" he calls out before he even registers opening his mouth or deciding to talk at all. 

They both turn as if that had been what they wanted all along. Peggy raises an eyebrow. 

"It  _ is _ you."

Nat's head tips to the side. So she's going to torture him into saying it. Alright. 

"Both of you. You're gorgeous. I mean you—" he motions to Peggy, then to Natasha. "And you—jeez. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, though, I…" 

"Oh hush," Peggy says, then crooks her finger and beckons Steve to the bedroom with them. 

He's sure he's going to wake up any second now because there is no way he'd ever get this lucky.

But it just keeps getting better.

"Come on, let's see, Steve," Natasha says, she airily waves her hand at his shirt. 

Steve complies in an instant, whipping the shirt off and dropping it at his feet.

"Exquisite," Peggy says, the tip of her finger in her mouth. Natasha hums beside her, her green eyes raking down Steve's body until she sees another obstacle, she clears her throat. 

Peggy moves in behind Nat, kissing her shoulder while Steve hooks his thumbs in the sweat's waistband and hesitates. 

As if it's an incentive, Peggy slips one bra strap off Nat's shoulder then gives the spot a decadent lick. 

Steve is so fucking easy. He slides his sweats and boxers down and steps out of them slowly, well aware of his stiff dick bobbing between his legs. 

And then as a reward, Peggy slips the other strap down and smooths her hand over Natasha's boobs, pulling the thin lace over the curves. And oh… fuck. 

She reveals Nat's pert, round breasts, she starts toying with her nipples, squeezing them, tugging at them. Steve can't help but reach for his dick to give it a tight, languid stroke as he watches. 

Then Peggy's hand slips into Nat's sweats and Nat arches back, pushing her chest out, she moans all rough and low as Peggy starts rubbing slowly over her panties. 

Nat kicks the sweats and underwear off and widens her stance, she's completely naked now, open and gorgeous and reacting to Peggy's hands with shallow breaths. 

They're both watching Steve as Peggy slips a finger into Nat making her gasp. Steve feels himself leaking, watching Peggy's hand move, and just about comes when she slips the finger out and sucks it into her mouth. 

"Pegs," he whimpers pitifully and squeezes his dick. 

"Oh, where are my manners?" Peggy grins before stripping herself too. Her bra unclasps in front, and the reveal is teasing and torturous, white lace exposing inch by inch of her tanned skin and finally two rigid nipples that she playfully peaks between her fingers.

Steve's had enough of standing still; he moves forward and pulls them both toward him. Nat on his right and Peggy on the left, their naked bodies pressed to his. He leans down and kisses Peggy, sliding his hand down to her ass and squeezing, then he pulls back and licks into Nat's mouth too, grabbing her ass with his other hand. 

Once they part, Peggy drags Natasha closer by the back of her neck and kisses her, and Steve watches up close for the first time how their lips brush, and their tongues meet. 

Their tits rub against him as they move; he can feel the damp heat between their legs on his thighs, and soon they switch again, kissing him then each other then him again and at one point all three exchange spit. It's absurdly filthy. He's high on it. 

Nat's the first to touch him, wrapping her hand around his cock and jerking him off. Peggy leans down, puts her mouth over his nipple and sucks. When she pulls away, there's a purple ring around it, and it makes his cock twitch in Natasha's hand. 

Nat smirks, "He likes that."

A little breathless Steve says, "They're sensitive." 

"They're _huge,"_ Peggy says, squeezing his pecs in her hands."

Peggy moves out of his hold and sits down on the edge of the bed, her thighs are spread open, and she's entirely on display for Steve to see- neatly trimmed hairs and plush pink folds; his mouth waters. 

"Come on, big guy," Nat says and gets on her knees. She cocks her head to the spot beside her, and Steve joins her there, kneeling in front of Peggy. 

Peggy looks at them, strokes their cheeks, and falls back on the bed. 

Nat just gives a satisfied grin before spreading Peggy's lips and licking a flat stripe upward. Peggy responds with an arch off the bed, and instinctively Steve pushes her hips down with an arm across her belly. 

Nat is relentless though, she licks and swirls her tongue, quick wet flicks over Peg's clit. She brings Steve's hand up, makes him hold up two fingers, and then guides them into Peggy. 

She clenches around him, groaning, trying to clamp her legs shut, but Nat holds them lewdly spread, closing her lips over Peggy's cllit and sucking. 

Peggy fists the sheets, moans, and starts rolling her hips into the touch. Then Steve feels Nat's hand at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"Finish her," she says, breathless, her chin and the tip of her nose wet. 

Steve smiles and licks his lips, then dives right in. He observed Nat, so he knows what Peggy likes, he sucks her clit into his mouth softly—she whines and arches up—then after a few deliberate licks, he pulls his fingers out and dips his tongue completely inside her. His thumb circles her clit, and a moment later, she comes. 

He keeps his tongue stuffed inside her as her body contracts around him, and Nat leans in to replace his thumb with her mouth, placing soft, wet kisses where she's the most sensitive now. 

Steve and Nat join Peggy on the bed, she runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "For heaven's sake, are you two trying to murder me?" 

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Natasha says, she slaps Peggy's naked thigh, "We're only getting started." 

Thank god, Steve thinks, because his dick is so stiff and aching he can't stand it much longer. Natasha leans up to kiss Peggy and then shoves Steve down on the mattress. She climbs on top of him and straddles his chest; he knows where this is going, so he cups her ass and guides her to his mouth. 

She's sweet and warm between her legs when he tastes her, clean-shaven but for a strip of hair just down the middle of her pussy. Steve dips his tongue between her folds, and she starts moving her hips in time with each lick he gives. 

His fingers dig into the meat of her ass, he moans while he eats her out, shoves his tongue in deep like he did with Peggy and looks up to see Nat's tits jiggle with every thrust against his face. 

"Oh fuck, you're good at this," she says almost incredulously, then to Peggy, "He's—oh god—he's really good at this…" he voice trails off and she cups her boobs in her hands, squeezes them hard, and Steve feels his leaking cock jerk against his abs. 

Soon, as if heaven-sent, he feels Peggy maneuver herself on top of him too. Her hands wrap around him, they're slick and soft when she starts jerking him off, and he moans into Natasha's pussy. 

"Turn around," Peg says to Natasha. She obliges in a quick swift motion. Steve is no idiot, and after taking a peek at these two beautiful women crawling all over his body, he spreads her cheeks and licks her asshole too. 

She curses in Russian, reaches back, and grips his hair in her fist, still cursing in Russian but now shoving his face closer to her. 

"Up here, darling," Peggy says, deep and sweet, and then he hears them kissing, and much to his complete undoing, feels Peggy slide down on his dick. 

Her wetness swallows him up, easy and smooth, and then she starts moving. Steve falters for a moment, he pulls away from Nat's hole and lets his head fall back on the pillow to revel in the tight cunt around his cock. 

Which is when he notices the mirror above the bed. 

"Jesus Christ, you two." 

Nat and Peggy stop kissing and look up at themselves and Steve in the mirror, they grin and wave at him. 

"I gotta be dreaming? I'm dreaming, right?" he stares at them overhead- Peggy's hips rolling back and forth, Natasha sucking on Peggy's tits, their bodies soft yet strong, their hair cascading down their backs.

"Steve." Natasha pushes her ass back, smirks at him over her shoulder as she reaches back and taps her finger over her asshole. 

Steve makes a sound like "nghhh" and vigorously gets back to work, he goes a little rougher now, fingering her pussy while he eats her ass out, and judging by the sounds she's making into Peg's mouth, she likes it. 

Peggy starts bouncing faster too, and Steve cants his hips up to meet her thrusts; he fucks up into her while she holds herself still. He feels her soaking him, feels it running down his balls. 

When he takes a peek in the mirror, she's got her head thrown back and Nat's cupping her boobs. 

Natasha's thighs start contracting, her moans come desperate and hard now, and she leans forward for him to get his mouth on her cunt. He does, he licks and circles his tongue, and within seconds she's coming. He licks her through it until she pulls away and topples herself off him, panting. 

Peggy's still riding him, and he's got an unobstructed view now; if he leans up enough, he can see his dick sliding in and out of her. Fuck. 

Steve sits up abruptly, lifts Peggy off his cock, and deposits her right beside Natasha. He straddles them both, takes his dick in his hand, and starts jerking off hard and fast. 

Nat takes his left hand and sucks his middle finger into her mouth; Peggy bites her lip and looks up at him. They're both flushed, their hair messy and sprawled out on the pillows- red and brown swirls. They're making a show of touching each other, kissing each other.

"Come on, big guy," Nat says and squeezes her boobs together, Peggy does the same, and just like that he's got the perfect target. 

Steve feels it curl and coil and burn in his balls. He feels the warmth wash over him, and then he spurts out onto their tits. Some land on Peggy's neck, another string over Nat's nipple, they both lick their lips smiling, so he guesses it got in their mouths too. 

He stutters out a last ragged breath and collapses on top of them, smiling when they protest and wiggle sideways to make room for him in the middle. 

When Steve looks up in the mirror, all three of them are spread eagle, glistening with sweat and… other things, chests heaving.

Nat swings her leg over his, and Peggy tugs a sheet up over them and dims the lights.

"Goodnight, darlings," she says.

Steve grins in the dark, "It is. It sure as hell is." 

* * *

Much later, as morning light starts creeping in through the girl's bedroom window, Steve hears the front door creak open. 

Then Bucky's hoarse whisper, "He's not in his room." 

Sam's head pokes into the girl's room where they're both curled around Steve, asleep. Sam quickly whips back, "Oh. My. God." 

"What??" 

Steve sees Sam motioning for Bucky to come closer, and then Bucky's head pops in too. "Oh, my  _ goddd!!'  _

"I know!!" 

"Aw, I'm not the only one who got railed last night," Bucky loud-whispers again, like a proud parent.

"We can hear you, Barnes!" Natasha says, stirring beside Steve. 

Peggy lifts her head, "If you're not going to join us, at least get breakfast started." 

Bucky and Sam look like they actually consider it for a second, but they opt to head to the kitchen instead. 

It's only because Steve is starving that he doesn't stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I'm on tumblr too: [glittercake](https://glittercake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
